When The Dead Rise
by VeniVidiiVici
Summary: 'When the Dead Rise' is a story set in a post-apocalyptic world, where strangers will join together and fight for survival against the army of the undead. *It does/will have graphic, mature content.*


_**"The Cruise"**_

_Central Pacific Ocean, 6:50 A.M_

**The sun mildly arose upwards towards the sky, filling the dark, gloomy night with its pitch illumination. And soon enough, the darkness faded away, as daylight took presence once more. The oceans waves seemingly swayed away from the horizon, though great force increasingly came with the tides; one after the other. That was all there was. The extended and stretched body of water with no sign of land at all. One would imagine such an image and rather think it would be the most valiant place to get away from everyone else. From humanity. And just thinking about it, a terrorizing and sharp feeling grasps a hold of one's inner parts and what was once a valiant image, becomes a nightmare. A large, white cruise ship sails alongside the tides; Its great size appearing tinier than an ant from the sky, but as substantial as a tower when sailing next to it. The lively nature that took part on and in it, filled the atmosphere with the peoples' joyous sentiments. Kids cheerfully screamed from the top of their lungs and frantically laughed and chased each other, played rounds of games with beach balls, and ran from one side of the ship to the other; squirting water guns at the sight of one another. The pool was filled with groups of teenagers and adults holding tropical drinks, whilst some swam or shared conversations and giggles. Others however, remained quietly calm on their beach chairs and enjoyed the attendance of the sun. The expanded, yet out-door buffet that took part next to the pool was circled with hungry mouths of all ages. Men, women, young girls and boys, went back and forth to the buffet, filled their plates up with all sorts of juicy foods and returned back to wherever their families had been gathering at. On the upper floor of the cruise ship, small pairs of people took pictures with one another and or romantically enjoyed the one-in-a-life time, ravishing view in front of them.** **However, this was only the beginning of the tour through said magnificent cruise ship. The inside of it, was what lit up the buoyant passion that made up the event, as groups of people toured from the Casino, to which everyone could barely hear one another from the rummagingly, thunderous music that vibrated across the whole ship. Not only that, but it could be heard miles away from the Pacific Ocean. Apart from the Casino, people toured towards the theater, where the movie,**_** "Jurassic Park 3"**_**, had been playing. Most of the audience were wearing 3D glasses, and they happily yelped in excitement once the film advanced to an action scene. Next to the theater, was the bar, where most of the adults and young adults hung out at. The boisterous behavior that took part in the area, was extremely utmost as cliques took shots, couples continuously got drunk, and sole individuals drunk their feelings up, until they could find whom ever was down to share a bed with them for the night. Two college-aged, blonde, female Caucasian friends enthusiastically check out a distant Caucasian guy, with dense black hair, who's hanging out with the rest of his other friends. They giggle and elbow one another, as they try to get the guys' attention. The two girls, who both have **_**"Hi, My Name Is _" **_**stickers attached to their chests, chug their drinks right before one of them, Chloe, pauses for a moment and stares off into space. Her friend, Selene, tips the cup atop the table, as she notices her friends' unusual behavior.**

**Selene:** Chloe? Chloe?

**Selene places her hand on Chloe's hand, slightly shaking it to get her friends' attention.**

**Selene**: Chloe? What's wrong?!

**Chloe's facial expression remains blunt and habitual, as Selene confusingly raises an eyebrow and takes a quick look around, though no one was watching the scene. She turns back to Chloe, increasing the volume in her voice.**

**Selene: **You're scaring me, Chloe... What's going on?CHLOE.

**Chloe**: Huh?

**Chloe snaps back into reality, hesitating a second from taking one last sip of tequila from her cup and glancing over towards her friend, presenting her with a smile.**

**Chloe**: It's nothing. I just, like had a weird... deja-vu moment or whatever they call it.

**Selene**: Uhm, Okay.

**Selene crosses her arms, relaxing back against the chair. Her eyes study Chloe's shaky hand movement as she takes that last sip. Chloe places the cup back on the table, before trembling up from her seat and holding onto her stomach.**

**Chloe**: God, I feel like throwing up.

**Selene**: Wha-What?

**Chloe dashes off to the restroom, dropping her purse during the process. Selene, carrying a large weight of confusion, stands up, picks the purse up off of the ground and paces after her inexplicable friend. On the top floors of the outer part of the cruise, where the majority of the population hung out, has tranquiled down a bit. A long line of kids has been formed behind a **_**"Closed"**_** sign, hinting that whatever they were desiring, was closed. Next to the sign, is an African-American male life-guard, with a large afro and who seems to be in his mid-20's. He smacks and blows bubbles with the bubble gum in his mouth, unaware of the kids' whines and cries of impatience. Behind the life-guard and the sign, is a long, large, yellow, odd-shaped slide that connectes to the swimming pool. Every single kid shows readiness to experience the fun that awaits them. A red-headed mother with light green eyes and a bandanna tied around her head, who also seems to be in her late 20's, stands next to her shirt-less, 8-10 year old son at the front of the line. The mother, who has a sticker attached to her chest with the title,**_** "Hi, My Name is Betty Sue"**_**, annoyingly taps her foot against the Sue bites against her finger nails, as she scoffs and glares over at the life guard. Her thick, Southern accent gives away the location of her past and hometown.**

**Betty Sue: **Ah's sorry', not to be rude, bud. But whut's takin' so damn long?

**The life-guard continues chewing his gum, ignoring the question asked by the Redneck mother.**

**Betty Sue:** Excuse me, i'm talkin' t'yo', honey. WHUT IN TARNATION'S TAKIN' SO LONG?

**The life-guard sighs and looks over at Betty Sue, hoisting his hat up and shrugging.**

**Life-Guard:** Ma'am, I don't know. It's just a little delay, nothing serio-

**Betty Sue**: LITTLE?

**Betty Sue scoffs and waves her hand at the rest of the kids' behind her.**

**Betty Sue:** We've been waitin' for' eternity. A whole hour, GODDAMMIT. An' you' call thet a li'l delay?

**Life-Guard:** Ma'am, please stop yelling.

**Betty Sue: **Whutevah, this here's bullshit.

**The Life-Guard blows a bubble and shakes his head, as Betty Sue turns around and holds onto her sons' arm.**

**Life-Guard:** Ma'am, please. There's kids around you-

**Betty Sue: **Shut yer' trap. Billy, let's go.

**Billy**: Mama, please.

**Billy alters into whining and begging his mom to staying in line and not leaving. However, Betty Sue grabs ahold of his arm and tries pulling him away.**

**Betty Sue:** Billy. Now.

**Billy**: Mama, PLEASE. JUST FER' A BIT! IT'LL OPEN! I'VE NEVER BEEN ON A SLIDE. I REALLY WANNA GO ON ONE.

**Betty Sue sighs, glaring at the life-guard and back over at Billy. She leans down, until she could reach his height.**

**Betty Sue**: You got yer' ticket?'

**Billy repeatedly nods, reaching down his pocket and pulling out a white ticket.**

**Billy:** Yea, mama. Right here.

**Betty Sue: **Fine Fella.

**Betty smiles and gently kisses Billy on the top of the and harmonies of whines start, once the slide remains closed for a long amount of time. Mothers and fathers begin walking off with their children, giving up the whole fun experience and angrily having to deal with their crying children. A brunette-haired women in her 30s with hazel brown eyes and a skinny frame, stands aside her son in the back of the line. Like every other adult, she has a sticker with the same text, **_**"Hi My Name is",**_** and her name, **_**"Jennifer"**_**, finishing off the statement. Jennifer tends her hand on her sons' shoulder, as she loses her patience and commences to yelling at the Life-Guard in the front of the line.**

**Jennifer**: HEY, YOU. Are you serious? Is this actually happening right now?! Are you not unaware of all of this?

**Jennifer motions to the whole line of kids and parents, by pointing at them.**

**Betty Sue:** I told em'!

**The life-guard irritatingly sighs, pretending to not pay attention to the scenario that Jennifer was about to cause. Jennifer puts her hands up in an annoyed & baffled manner.**

**Jennifer**: This is unbelievable. So much for "Respectable Staff". Let's go, Jack.

**Jack**: But, mom...

**Jennifer sways Jack forward in front of her, as they march off, only to be stopped by the sound of a voice coming out of the many speakers set up around the cruise ship. It was the Captain, who not only paused everyone from what they were doing, but also ceased every conversation that went on in the entire ship. Prevailing motionless, everyone went dead silent as the Captain proceeded to giving orders.**

**Captain: **Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. This is Captain Moreno speaking. We severely apologize for the many delays occurring this morning. However, I'm glad to let you all know, that the Waterworks slide is now open, as well as the Spa & Fitness resort. Be sure to have your tickets with you at all times. We are only a day away from our destination, I repeat. We are only one day away from the Big Island. Thank you for your time and I hope you have a wonderful day.

**The Captain's voice comes to an end, resulting to every single child excitedly screaming and jumping up and down; Whether they were waiting in the line or somewhere else. The Life-Guard wearily grunts, as he clutches onto Billy's ticket and rips off its end.**

**Betty Sue: **Now, Billy. Go on, fella.

**Betty Sue pats Billy on the back before he slips inside the slide and drifts off down; screaming from the top of his lungs. One by one, the children eagerly hand their tickets to the Life-Guard, accelerating down the slide after he allows them to, faster than the speed of light without any hesitation.** **A Jumpy Jack abruptly stutters around, his face showing signs of great annoyance. He swings his chocolate-creamed, wavy hair strands from his face, as he stands on his toes from time to time, to check how far need be until he gets to the front. Jennifer's gaze focuses on the people around her, observing how each one's doing his or her own thing.**

**Jack:** This is gonna take forever, ugh.

**Jennifer**: Be patient, Jack. You'll get your turn, just wait.

**Jack**: How, mom?! LOOK HOW FAR WE'RE IN THE BACK. This is gonna take all day...

**Jack's shoulders droop down, as he jealously glares at the kids fading off down the slide one by one.**

**Jennifer**: Well, Jack. Maybe if you had woke up earlier, we wouldn't be in this mess. That's exactly why I always wake you up so early in school mornings.

**Jack**: But this isn't a school morning, so it doesn't count.

**Jennifer**: Yeah, say that when you're 34 years old and you have a son to wake up, make breakfast for, take to school AND THEN head off to some shit job that you're forced to work at.

**Jen shakes her head, ridiculing her own life in a scorny manner so that Jack would be able to understand her argument.**

**Jack**: Language, mom.

**Jen smiles at her sons' comment, presenting what she just said was just an implication of jests.**

**Jennifer**: Right, sorry.

**Jen rolls her eye and smirks to herself, after Jack turns away and continues with his impatience-displaying actions.**

_Central Pacific Ocean, 10:35 A.M_

**All genres of songs charge up the cruise ship, a song automatically playing once the previous one ends. A man, in his late 20s or so, with Scarlet red hair, dives from the edge of the cruise ship to the bottom of the ocean. About everyone on the deck shifts their attention to him, only to hear an amusing**_** "FUCK YEAHHH!" **_**being called out from the ocean. A bunch of people pursue to restraining from whatever they were doing and imitated the enthusiastic man, by diving from the ship to down to the ocean. A black-haired man, with thick, broad shoulders and a pair of shades tipped over his eyes, relaxes back on a beach chair, while flipping through a magazine. He guides his hand over to a small wooden table next to him and grabs a Coconut drink, bringing it over to his face and taking a sip out of the straw. He wriggles his shoulders moderately, sitting up as he notices a middle-aged man approaching him. The brown-haired, middle-aged man, who has a couple grey hairs on the sides of his head, sits on the beach chair next to the other man and sets down his sandals on the ground, before placing his feet up on the chair. The middle-aged man has a sticker over his shirt pocket with, **_**"Hi, My name is Robert but you can call me Rob" **_**on it. He foolishly smiles and nods to himself, as he tries his best attempt to start a conversation with the other man.**

**Robert**: Great weather today, eh?

**The man stays quiet, giving only a small, slight nod in response to Robert. Robert witlessly chuckles, glancing around the ship. He scratches the back of his head, and switches his sight back towards the man. He escorts his hand towards the man's personal space, striving to shake his hand.**

**Robert**: Sorry. I'm Robert Moore.

**Robert snickers, tapping his index finger on his sticker and shrugs.**

**Robert**: But you can call me Rob. Or Robert. I don't mind.

**The man chuckles and removes his sunglasses, revealing his sea green eyes. He revolves his head over towards Robert, and welcomingly shakes his hand.**

**Lincoln:** Lincoln Clarke. Nice to meet you.

**Robert**: Lincoln, brilliant. Unique name. I like it!

**Lincoln**: Thank you. You don't have a bad name yourself.

**Lincoln clenches his jaw, nodding as he retorts his looks away, bashfully laughing and bringing his right knee up to his chest.**

**Robert**: Eh, it's alright... So, what brings you on here?

**Robert wraps his arm around his right knee, awaiting Lincolns' response. Lincoln leads his hand down his swim trunks' pocket and pulls out a ticket, with **_**"Hawaiian Resort!" A free one in a life-time experience!" **_**as the heading, and shows it to Robert.**

**Lincoln**: Same reason everyone else is here. One in a life time experience. Wooo.

**Lincoln and Robert both burst into laughter, as Robert pulls out his own ticket and examines it.**

**Robert**: Quite strange how so many people got so many of these. Hell, my wife and I thought it was just some type of scam.

**Lincoln**: You know, I thought that too. But who would turn down a Hawaiian resort? People would die for one of these and it just so happens, we're one of the lucky ones.

**Robert slightly sits up, placing one foot over the other as he continues conversating with Lincoln. Lincoln's declaration came to an end, only to have his eyes lock with Jennifers', who had been still waiting in line with her son, Jack.**

**Robert**: Right. So tell me. What do you do for a living?

**Lincoln**: Hmm?

**Lincoln huffs a bit, moderating his eyes away from Jens' and back over towards Roberts'.**

**Lincoln**: Oh, I uh-, I'm a psychiatrist.

**Robert**: Is that so? Neat, neat.

**Lincoln pouts his lips in a conventional manner, not quite giving much sympathy for his occupation.** **Robert looks up as he notices a middle-aged woman with brunette-hair walking alongside another brunette-haired girl in about her mid-teens and smiles.**

**Robert**: Well, Mr. Clarke. I'm a Civil Engineer and those two ladies over there, are my wife and daughter.

**Robert points at them, before smiling and proudly nodding his head at Lincoln, who was also nodding at Robert's words.**

**Robert**: How about you? You got a family vacationing with you on here?

**Lincoln**: A son. A very, very stubborn son.

**Lincoln mumbles, as he takes a sip from his Coconut drink and sits up. He catches a glimpse of Robert's wife and daughter heading over towards the line and waiting behind the woman and son who he had been eyeing earlier.**

**Lincoln**: About the same age as your girl.

**Robert**: Ah. Nice, nice.

**Lincoln gazes at Robert, staggering his feet on the ground and tucking them in his sandals.**

**Lincoln: **Well, anyways. It was nice meeting you, Rob. I got some important father stuff to do, but I'm sure I'll catch you around, man.

**Robert**: Oh! Yes, same here, Lincoln. It'll be one fine ass vacation with you, buddy!

**Lincoln**: Heh, you got that right.

**Lincoln smirks, pulling himself up to his feet and hastily walking off towards the hotel-section of the cruise ship. Robert sits back against his beach chair and rests his arms behind his head, watching over his wife and hotel-section of the cruise ship had been mostly filled with bedrooms, restrooms and shower rooms. The bedrooms were merged in one corner of the hotel, whereas the shower rooms and restrooms were in another spot. Families would usually get one to two bedrooms to share, each member needing a ticket in order to get their own room. If one didn't feel the need to sparkle themselves with the existence of other people, they'd usually just hang out in the hotel. Of course, everyone was on board the cruise ship for four whole days, and some weren't quite fans of the sea or the sickness. Others, though, just didn't feel the vacation vibe. Lincoln marches through the hotel hallways, gripping onto the bedroom key from his pockets, that had the label **_**"304" **_**on it. The hallways were quiet and distinct from everything else in the cruise ship. It was like walking in the middle of a clean Asylum, except there were no ghosts or psychopathic creatures quenching for blood. For a fact, even the music and chatters that took place on the upper floor of the ship, weren't as ear-piercing where Lincoln was at. About every room he passes, Lincoln hears moans of pleasure and or deafening, hysterical laughter that travels through his ear canals. After passing a few doors, that were labeled**_** "307", "306", "305"**_**, he stood in front of room 304, exhaling before unlocking the door and entering inside. An inaudible, dark-haired boy in about his mid-teens, in a white sleeve-less top and cargo shorts, is sitting on a mattress, while carefully inspecting a picture he's holding. Lincoln ambles inside the room, his shirt-less figure heading towards one of the carry-ons placed on the floor next to the beds and takes out a black sleeved top. **  
**Lincoln holds onto the top, as he turns around and faces his son, who's still looking down at the photo.**

**Lincoln**: Zach.

**Zach, however, doesn't answer, but instead twitches his nose at the sound of his dad's voice. Lincoln clenches his jaw and takes a step closer to Zach, deepening the tone of his order this time.**

**Lincoln**: ZACHARY.

**Zach glares at the wall, murmuring under his breath.**

**Zach**: What.

**Lincoln**: Tell me, what's going on? Are you going to be alright?

**Zach**: I'm fine.

**Lincoln notices the disgust in Zach's tone, and raises an eyebrow.**

**Lincoln**: Look, Zach. I already told you to leave what happened in the past, in the past. This vacation is-

**Zach**: You should just go. Honestly, just leave.

**Zach mutters, rotating his head around and motioning his head over towards the door, for Lincoln to leave.**

**Lincoln**: Zachary, it wasn't supposed to happen.

**Lincoln gulped down all of his sorrow, a look of misery expressing his feelings. Zach's eyes slowly tear up, to which he looks back down at the picture.**

**Lincoln: **She's in a bette-

**Zach: **Just leave. You've already embarrassed yourself enough walking shirtless like that. Now get out, I'd like to be alone.

**Lincoln: **Heh, what? You don't think I have a bod?

**Lincoln teasingly flexes a bit, awaiting for his sons' confirmation.**

**Zach: **Seriously. Get out, dad.

**Lincoln: **You sure you don't want to ride down the Waterworks slide? They've already opened it. And I have your ticket.

**Lincoln pulls out the Waterworks ticket from his pocket and waves it around for Zach to see it. Zach closes his eyes in irritation and yells out.**

**Zach: **DO I LOOK TEN TO YOU? DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT TO GO ON THAT SLIDE?! Listen to yourself, you sound pathetic.

**Lincoln**: Jesus Christ, Zach. I just want you to be happy. We're on a vacation after all, the least you could do is show some enjoyment.

**Zach: **I never asked to come here with you. Plus, it's not like you paid for this or anything.

**Lincoln sighs, shifting his gaze down at the floor and remaining silent for a short second.**

**Lincoln: **Suit yourself.

**Lincoln clasps onto the door handle, opening the door and exiting the small room. A tear drops down Zach's face as he curses under his breath after his dads departure.**

**Zach**: Annoying sack of shit...

**Zach holds onto the picture with both hands, as tears begin flowing down his face. In the picture, are his mother and a younger version of himself together in what seems to be a grass field. He wraps the picture into two, and skids it in his pocket. The line of kids that awaited the slide had vastly shrunk, with only a few kids awaiting their turn. Among those individuals, were Jennifer and Jack. Two kids were in front of them and soon enough, they give their tickets to the grumpy life-guard, and Jack and Jennifer move to the front of the line.**

**Life-Guard: **Ticket.

**The Life-Guard throws his hand over in front of Jack. Jennifer smiles, waiting for Jack to give the Life Guard his ticket so that he could be able to experience what he's been waiting for.**

**Jack: **Okay.

**Jack pouches his hand down his pockets, wiggling it around. A look of worry quickly appears on his face, as he panicingly squirms both of his hands deep into his pockets. Jennifer automatically catches on what was occurring.**

**Jennifer: **Goddammit, Jack. Don't tell me what I think it is.

**Jack: **No, mom. It's somewhere down here...

**Jack continues searching for his ticket, only to erupt the angry kids behind him. Jennifer facepalms herself, stressing out on the situation, whilst the life-guard impatiently sets his hand on his side.**

**Life-Guard: **Waiiiiiting.

**Jack: **It's somewhere he-

**Jennifer: **You told me you had it, Jack. This is exactly why I tell you to let me hold onto your crap, because you can't keep an eye on your own stuff for more than 1 minute, ugh.

**Life-Guard:** Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you and your kid to move out of the way. There are kids waiting.

**Jack starts whimpering about the whole problem, after failing to find his ticket. Jennifer notices the state her son's in and retracts over to the Life-Guard.**

**Jennifer: **Please, sir. We've been waiting all day. He's been looking forward to this ever since we got on this cruise. PLEASE. I mean, how important is the ticket? Just let him pass, he's only 10.

**Lincoln walks by the line, passing a sorrowful Jennifer and Jack at the front of the line. However, he overhears their conversation with the life guard; And Jen's begging grasps his ultimate attention.**

**Life-guard:** And I want to be an astronaut rather than having to deal with kids' bullshit everyday, ma'am. Guess we can't always have what we want, can we.

**Jennifer**: Go to hell.

**The Life-Guard shrugs and looks away.**

**Jack**: Mom, I really-

**Jennifer**: Jack, we can't. This'll be a lesson for you next time. You're growing older, you should look more after your stuff or you'll never achieve a thing. I can't believe I trusted you with that ticket.

**Jack**: Ugh. Mom...

**Lincoln approaches Jennifer and Jack, holding onto Zachs' ticket and comes in contact with Jennifer.**

**Lincoln**: Here, he can have mine.

**Jack and Jennifer unexpectedly looks up at Lincoln, both in awe as Lincoln offers them his ticket.**

**Jack**: Really?-

**Jennifer**: Oh no, sir. We can't. That'd be rude.

**Jennifer kindly smiles at Lincoln, however she turns down the ticket. Lincoln shakes his head, chuckling.**

**Lincoln**: Please. I insist. It's my sons', but uh... he's acting a bit moody right now and according to him, he's too old for slides, anyways. Teenagers, right?

**Jennifer giggles under her breath, trying to make eye contact with Lincoln. A puzzled expression eventuates on Jack's face, as he looks back and forth at Lincoln and Jennifer.**

**Lincoln**: So let's put it to good use, shall we?

**Lincoln shows graceful signs of genuinity, handing Jack the ticket. Jennifer stands still next to Jack and waits for Jack to make a move.**

**Jack**: Thank you so much, sir!

**Lincoln**: Don't sweat it, little man.

**Jack takes the ticket and undoubtedly gives it to the Life-Guard , to which he accepts it. Jack looks over at his mom, getting a slight nod from her and he slides down the structure; screaming in the process. Jennifer switches over to Lincoln, thankfully laughing.**

**Jennifer**: Thank you, really. You just made my boys' day, and relieved me from sooooo much stress.

**Lincoln**: Heh, it's my pleasure. I'm grateful for that. I'm Lincoln, by the way. Lincoln Clarke.

**Jennifer**: Jennifer. Jennifer Smith.

**Jennifer tauntingly smirks, resulting to Lincoln chuckling back at her little joke, before shaking her hand. Lincoln runs his hand through his jet-black hair, and gazes towards the area down the slide.**

**Lincoln**: Well, looks like he won't be getting up here anytime soon.

**Jennifer**: It better be worth it. I didn't wait hours in line for nothing.

**Jennifer walks up next to Lincoln and they watch the kids down the pool, swim around and get flung out of the slide. Lincoln places his arms against the edge, scrutinizing Jen's every aspect.**

**Lincoln**: So, all day? Just you and your boy?

**Jennifer**: Pretty much. Hell, I haven't had a sip of water, I feel like my stomach's fucking eating me from the inside.

**Lincoln fixates his form, standing stiff. He motions towards the bar next to the buffet and gleefully bites against his lower lip.**

**Lincoln**: How about I buy you a drink? Until little Jack down there finds his way up here.

**Jennifer**: Tempting, but hmm. I don't know. Walking off with some stranger who I just met 5 minutes ago, to buy me a drink. Totally not bizarre at all, don't you think?

**Lincoln hysterically laughs, looking away, though Jen's exquisite giggles lead him back to her eyes.**

**Lincoln**: You're a funny one, aren't you.

**Lincoln crosses his arms, gesturing his legs from side to side. Jennifers' eyes regard at the floor, as her lips grow into a simper.**

**Jennifer**: But yes, I'd love a drink.

**A chuckle escapes Lincoln's breath.**

**Lincoln**: Great.

**Jennifer grins at Lincoln's response and they amusingly walk off together to the bar.**

_Central Pacific Ocean, 4:25 P.M_

**The sunlight overcrowds the sky and everything else in sight, but the only visible facets that made up the scenario were the cruise ship that sailed along the waves and the blue ocean itself. Families consisting of numerous to little members, gather around with one another and stuff their faces in with all varieties of luxurious food. Kids fill their mouths up with cakes, sweets, chips and anything unheathy-related. A bald man, in his 40s or so, hysterically laughs at a joke told by his friend, only to have his laughter alter into vicious coughing and a stream of blood to run down his nostrils. He wipes off the trail of blood with a napkin, stuffing the whole napkin up his nostrils afterwards. His friends worryingly look at him as he takes a sip from his drink. Betty Sue and her son, Billy, are isolating themselves from everyone and instead of sitting next to the other families, they have a little corner they're relaxing at while eating. Billy slowly takes a bite out of a piece of French toast, while he watches other kids play and laugh with each other. Billy's eyebrows narrow down, as he sets his plate of French toast down and sadly swings his leg back and forth. Betty Sue files her nails with a stubby twig, only to be stopped by Billy's act of forbidding to eat.**

**Betty Sue:** Eat.

**Billy doesn't respond nor follow his mothers' order, but continues watching the other kids' laugh and play.**

**Betty Sue:** Billy, eat yer' darn toast.

**Although, Billy doesn't consent to her order, Betty Sue pacingly sits up and leans over next to Billy.**

**Betty Sue:** What is it, honey? Do yew' need to go do yer business?

**Billy**: No, mama. It's just, I'm not hungry, mama.

**Billy sets the plate of French toast on the floor and crosses his legs up on the chair.**

**Betty Sue: **Billy, yew need to eat'. This is your lunch. YOU need yer' protein, there's no joke in that.

**Billy**: Mama, I wanna go home... Ev'ryone's so diffrunt... These kids... they seem smart an' rich. And I'm not.

**Betty Sue's jaw slightly drops as her heart aches once hearing her sons' words. She grabs him and presses her body against him, hugging him.**

**Betty Sue:** Yer' No diffrunt fum ev'ryone else. Yer as equal as they are. To hell with whoevah says yern't, honey.

**Billy stares at the sky, as his mother holds him.**

**Betty Sue**: But now, we're on this vacation. An' I'll allwuys be here for' an' with you'.

**Billy**: Papa said thet once...

**Betty Sue's heart drops to the bottom of the sea, as she hears that exact sentence come out of Billy's mouth. Her cheeks, as well as her eyes turn burnt-red, with a tear drooling down her face. She kisses Billy on the head, before he lays it down on her lap and shuts his eyes. Betty Sue wipes the corners of her eyes with her thumbs, sniffling and maintaining herself from crying.**

**Betty Sue:** It won't happen again, Billy... I promise, it won't ever' happen again..'

**Betty Sue commences to hearing a mans' voice in her head go off, screaming her name and Billy's name and threatening to kill to them both. Betty snaps into reality and strokes a sleeping Billy's the screaming and dynamic children splashing around in the swimming pool, is a small bar where Jennifer and Lincoln are at. The two of them are sitting on two long stool chairs, whilst both holding two cups of wine. They conversate, alternatively asking questions to one sips his drink, placing his arm against the counter.**

**Lincoln**: So, I'm guessing you're single. Hm?

**Lincoln takes another sip, making Jennifer giggle at his little remark.**

**Jennifer**: Trust me, if I wasn't, I wouldn't be sitting here with you.

**Lincoln**: Silly me, I should've known that.

**Lincoln grabs the cherry from his drink and helps himself to it. Jennifer holds onto her drink, her eyes taking in as much detail as she can from Lincolns' features.**

**Jennifer**: And yourself? I'm guessing you have a wife somewhere behind us, stalking you while coming up with ways to ruin your life?

**Lincoln**: Heh... No, not at all...

**Lincoln tilts his head down, tapping his fingers against the glass.**

**Lincoln**: My, uhh. My wife passed away about three months ago.

**Jennifer lifts her eyebrows up in shock and places her drink down. She holds onto Lincolns' hand, feeling a gulp of guilt rush down her throat.**

**Jennifer**: Oh my god, I am deeply sorry. I didn't mean to-

**Lincoln**: Oh, no, no, no. It's fine, you didn't know. What happened, happened.

**Jennifer: **I bet she was an extraordinary wife and mother... She's in a better place... May she rest in peace.

**Lincoln: **She, uhh. She was. Thank you.

**Jennifer**: Your son... he must be having it hard. God, I can't even bare to imagine what he's going through.

**Lincoln**: Yeah, yeah... I don't even know when he'll act normal again. He's...She-... She was something to him that I never was. A good parent.

**Jennifer**: Don't say that, Lincoln... I'm sure you'd do anything for him, hurt whoever hurts him. And that's exactly what makes a father, a great father.

**Lincoln and Jennifer's eyes meet and they smile at one another.**

**Jennifer: **I know how hard it is. I've never experienced such a thing, but Jack's father, he... He walked out on us. Just like that. He left my little Jack crying and pouting after him. But he, he didn't give one less shit about me or my son.

**Jennifer's tone cracks down in sadness, though she grabs her cup of wine and takes a sip.**

**Lincoln: **Jesus, what a dick.

**Jennifer**: Big time.

**Jennifer removes a hair strand out of her face and lifts her head up, noting Jack running over to them.**

**Jennifer**: Heyy!

**Jack comes to a stop and flings his wet hair to the side.**

**Jack**: Holy cow, mom! THAT WAS SOOOO FUN!

**Jennifer**: Was it now?

**Jennifer smirks, fixing Jack's hair as he speaks.**

**Jack**: OH YEAH! MOM, IT WAS SO WORTH IT.

**Lincoln chuckles at Jack's exuberance and switches his sight at Jennifer, wondrously pursuing Jennifers' beauty. Her every attribute extended his smile, more and more. There was something about her, it made him shaky.**

**Jennifer**: Well, thank, Lincoln here. If it weren't for Mr. Clarke, you'd probably be crying in your pillow right now.

**Lincoln**: Please, it was nothing.

**Jack**: THANK YOU, MR. CLARKE! YOU'RE THE FREAKING' BEST!

**Lincoln**: You're so very welcome!

**Jennifer grabs a key from her purse and holds it up to Jack's face.**

**Jennifer**: Now, go put some clothes on. You know the room, right?

**Jack**: Yeah, mom. Room 219. Got it!

**Jack tries snatching the key from Jennifer's hand, but she quickly dodges.**

**Jennifer**: DO NOT. And I repeat, DO NOT lose this. You lose this, it'll be the end of you.

**Jack**: Okaaaaaaaaaay, mom.

**Jennifer hands Jack the key, and he sprints off towards the hotel rooms. Jennifer shakes her head at Lincoln and takes a deep breath.**

**Jennifer**: Kids.

**Lincoln**: Wait till he becomes a teenager.

**Jennifer**: Don't even remind me.

**Jennifer and Lincoln grab their cups and tip them against each other before taking a 's the bar on the ship's deck, but it isn't as pumped as the bar inside the ship, near the hotel bar's like a stampede of rhinos. A stampede of lively, drunk rhinos. The young crowd taking rapid shots of all kinds of Alcohol. Whatever's on the menu, they consume it. And of course, girls wobble from boy to boy, and boys wobble from girl to girl. It's quite rare to notice or see a guy or a girl finally meeting their soulmate, leaving the bar and heading off to their rooms with them.** **An extremely drunk Hispanic guy with dark brown hair, who happens to be chugging a Vodka bottle lifts his wine bottle up.**

**Hispanic Guy:** To Captain Moreno! For being the best FUCKING captain there ever was!

**Everyone that had been circling him lifts their bottles and cups up and cheer along with them.**

**Hispanic Guy:** TO THE FUCKING HAWAIIAN RESORT THAT WE'RE ABOUT TO FUCKING HARDCORE PARTY AT! WOOOOO!

**Everyone else cheers once more with the drunk guy, by lifting their cups and bottles up in the African American brothers, both with the greeting stickers on, are constantly gulping up tiny shots. The older brother, who's name's Dante, jabs the empty tiny cup against the counter.**

**Dante**: The cup's empty. And here comes the buzzkilling moment where I gotta feel the shit taste.

**Dante twitches his face, rapidly shaking his head.**

**Dante**: Fill this shit up for me. Quick, quick.

**The bartender grins and pours Dante another cup. Dante immediately tosses the alcohol down his throat and taps the empty cup back against the counter.**

**Dante: **Very fucking odd that it got empty so fast.

**Dante frowns at the bartender, before turning over towards his brother, DeAndre and smacking him on the back.**

**Dante**: White people, man. Yo Comeee on, Andre. You got this.

**DeAndre**: Chill, D. Been awhile since I've been sober, this'll fuck up my record.

**Dante**: Don't pull the pussy card on me now, Dre.

**Dante's eyes wander around the bar, examining each girl. A fit, black-haired, Hispanic girl walks past the two brothers, only to have Dante swoon over her.**

**Dante**: Aye, Aye, Mamacita. Where you going?

**The Hispanic girl ignores Dante's word, and continues walking.**

**Dante**: Come back here! I'd love your lips wrapped around my burrito. If your lips are good enough, you'll have some Albino Salsa as a prize.

**Dante and DeAndre burst into laughter and watch her walk off, and sit next to a Brown-haired, thick-jawed, muscular, young man. A baffled Dante and DeAndre look at each other once being aware of the two.**

**Dante**: Hoes always go for the douchebags, bruh. You can never trust these thots, always remember that. Tell that to your children if you ever have any.

**DeAndre chugs the whole drink down, slamming the empty cup on the counter afterwards.**

**Dante**: Yeee, that's what I'm talking about. See, you're already getting the hang of it.

**DeAndre**: Maaaan, Shut the fuck up. I used to be hella addicted to this before yo ass even heard of it.

**Dante**: Makes a lot of sense since I'm older than your ass. Yo, your ass is lucky I brought you along. You know damn well I did it for mama.

**DeAndre takes another shot, wiping his lips with his sleeve.**

**DeAndre:** This is some rough shit. WOO!

**Dante: **Shit-face yourself some more and hope to get your Johnson down there sucked for the night.

**DeAndre:** It's what I'm going for. Hopefully whoever's down for that job is as shit-faced.

**DeAndre chuckles, though Dante shudders his head in disagreement.**

**Dante: **Brah, you need to understand how to get in a girls' pants without a scratch. Shit, lemme tell you something, little bro.

**Dante rests his arm on DeAndre's shoulder and points at a group of girls in the distance.**

**Dante: **You see those white girls in skirts over there?

**DeAndre: **Yeh.

**Dante: **HIV-carrying hoes, man. Don't even think about it.

**DeAndre:** You try em out?

**Dante: **Just by the look of em. You see those Latinas over there?

**Dante points at another group of girls in the distance.**

**Dante**: They only want you for your money. Keep your zipper zipped up. I heard them Latinas turn into rogue dogs when they're in the mood.

**DeAndre**: Shit got me fucked up.

**DeAndre and Dante laugh with each other, though they go dead silent once two captivating dark-haired girls walk near them.**

**Dante**: Jackpot. Go.

**Dante pats DeAndre on the back. DeAndre follows the two girls with Dante close behind him.**

**DeAndre:** Aye, ladies.

**The two dark haired girls turn around and face DeAndre and Dante. They giggle and scan the two brothers from head to toe.**

**DeAndre**: DeAndre, you can call me Dre, though.

**Dante**: Dante, you can call me Dante, though.

**The two dark haired girls giggle once more, as they take a few steps closer to the two brothers.**

**Mary**: Mary.

**Hannah**: And I'm Hannah.

**The tone in their voices lure the two brothers even more to their affection.**

**Dante**: So, ladies. My brother here wants to buy y'all a drink.

**DeAndre**: Fashure!

**Dante and DeAndre nod at the two dark-haired girls.**

**Hannah**: Buttttt I thought everything was free here, siiiiince this whole vacation resort is free?

**Mary**: Yeaaaa.

**Dante and DeAndre remain speechless, and appear like stupid fools. Hannah and Mary laugh at DeAndre and Dante's clueluess move.**

**Dante**: Right.

**DeAndre**: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

**Dante**: That's it.

**Hannah bites onto her lip, as her eyes meet with Mary and they alluringly lick their lips, much to the two brothers' satisfaction.**

**Mary**: Wellll, I think Hannah here would LOVE a drink! Soo, how about you.

**Mary grabs DeAndre's hand.**

**Mary**: Go with her.

**Mary attaches DeAndre's hand with Hannahs'.**

**Mary**: and drink your emotions away.

**Hannah giggles as she pulls DeAndre away to the counter to get drinks. Dante winks at DeAndre, as he walks off with Hannah and Dante is left with Mary.**

**Dante**: So.

**Mary**: Let's go. Now.

**Dante**: Bomb idea.

**Mary seductively grabs Dante by the shirt and pulls him out of the bar and to the hotel rooms.**

_Central Pacific Ocean, 7:12 P.M_

**The skies had a dark, red-dish glow to them, with the sun vanishing an inch down every second, the bitch-black sky was once more reigned over the galaxy. Contrasting to the previous night, this one was frigid and rather windy, as faint breezes stormed past the ship and off to the West. People make their way to the Hotel rooms, with their children exhaustively following and feeling the need to face-plant their beds as soon as possible.** **Up at the wheel house, where the Captain had did most of his work, a static noise operates from his radio. He holds onto the steering wheel with one hand, pressing onto the volume button and increasing the volume. Nonetheless, all that was given back to him, was useless, emphatic static. Captain Moreno grips onto a red button and switches channels, demanding to hear a voice or a sign. Once again, he got nothing. Moreno removes his hat, rubbing the back of his head and stressfully putting his hat back on. The door behind him widens up, as a man with a buzz-cut, in about his early 30s, enters, while having his mouth stuffed with a piece of pie. The man has a tag on his shirt with the name, **_**"Jason Nelson"**_** on it. Jason takes a seat next to Moreno, lifting his legs up against the arm rester and placing one leg over the uses half of napkin to wipe his mouth with it, then tosses it in a small trash can next to him.**

**Jason**: So, Captain. How're things looking?

**Captain Moreno**: Nothing, man. Still shitty static. I just can't seem to get a signal, a clue or a forewarning. Nothing.

**Captain Moreno focuses on the ocean, steering the ship lightly to the right. Jason switches channels in the radio, causing the static to return back again.**

**Jason**: You think they're evacuating the city already?

**Jason looks up at Moreno, while switching channels. After a few seconds of silence, Moreno sighs and narrows his eyebrows.**

**Captain Moreno**: I. I don't know.

**Jason**: Hey, man. Hey.

**Jason pats Moreno on the shoulder in comfort.**

**Jason**: We're doing these people a favor. Fucking Christ man, we're saving their lives. Do you have any idea-

**Captain Moreno:** THEY have no idea what's going on. Do you have any goddamn clue how many people turned down this whole "vacation resort to Hawaii" conspiracy? Lots. Because they're not comprehending to what this shit government's trying to make them comprehend. This whole virus or disease, whatever it is, it's spreading. And it's spreading fast.

**Captain Moreno's voice darkens down, as he leaves Jason in a shocking, response-less state.**

**Captain Moreno:** One of the other many cruise ships already got to Lanai Island. The latest feedback I got back from Richard before this thing went crappy, was about the ship, Warren, being an hour away from Coconut Island.

**Captain Moreno scratches his chin as he speaks, and turns his gaze over at Jason.**

**Jason**: Ah...

**Captain Moreno:** What do you think about this, Nelson. You have a good feeling about this?

**Jason leans over to grab a compass from the counter and watches how the Compass hand abruptly spins around all the four directions. Jason fixates his eyes at it, and mumbles in a daunt tone.**

**Jason**: No. Not at all...

**Down in the hotel rooms, the stench of steaming hot and sweaty sex roamed around the hallways, with moans and cries of pleasure reverberating from the inside of the rooms. Despite of the noises, some people didn't quite find this distracting and were at simplicity with letting sleep take them away.** **Mary's forceful and provactive behavior takes over Dante, as she pushes him against the hallway walls and presses her lips and body against his. Dante's hands uncontrollably embrace the sexiness in front of him and necks with her, whilst they walk backwards to her room.** **Zach rambles out of his room, closing the door behind him before noticing the two going at it in the end of the hall-way. Zach stands still, feeling an extremely nauseous sentiment. A low, short guttural sound slips out of his breath, while walking off.** **Mary bites and pulls onto Dante, resulting to him widening his eyes in uncertainty and pain. Mary grips onto the back of Dante's shirt, without pulling her lips away from his. She barbarically rips the back of his shirt open, and pushing him against her room door.-**

**Dante**: Ok, damn.

**Mary**: Shhh.

**Mary reaches next to Dantes' sides, grabs the door handle, twisting it open and pushes Dante inside. Dante lifts his top off, flinging it on the ground. He walks over to her to kiss her, but was cut off with the act of her pushing him on her bed.**

**Dante**: Damn, girl.

**Dante lustfully chuckles at her strength and soon enough, gets her on top of him with her lips digging deep into his. Mary runs her hand down Dante's chest, while he reaches for her top to take it off.**

**Dante**: No need for this little shit.

**Dante tries tearing it up, though Mary quickly stops him by pushing his hands off her shirt and pulling her lips away from his.**

**Dante**: Wha-What?

**Mary**: Can you please not do that. Like c-can't we do this with my shirt on?

**Dante**: The fuck?

**Mary looks down at him and sighs. Dante slightly sits up and confusingly looks at her.**

**Mary**: Forget it.

**Dante**: What, girl? Don't tell me you're ashamed of your body? Look at you. You're fire!

**Mary rolls her eyes and stares at the cieling.**

**Mary**: No, it's not that. Ugh, whatever. Let's just continue.

**Mary slants down over Dante and returns to making out with him. Dante's eyes broaden, as he notices a blood stain on the left side of her shirt. He hauls his lips from Mary and points at the blood stain.**

**Dante**: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?

**Mary**: What? Nothing.

**Dante**: Yo, I might've thought 1+1=11 once, but I AINT blind.

**Dante sits up some more, until he reaches Mary's height while she's on him. Mary whines softly and whines, trying to persuade Dante otherwise.**

**Mary**: It's nothing, really. I got a little too drunk last night a-

**Dante lifts her top up, revealing a wound on her side. A bite or scratch mark-like wound of some sort. Dante confines his eyebrows and his mouth drops, looking at Mary and back at her wound.**

**Mary**: Ugh, you weren't supposed to see this... But I got a little drunk last night and ended up getting stabbed with a fucking piece of glass. It's whatever, really.

**Dante**: god-DAMN, how's a piece of glass capable of doing all that?

**Mary: **Like I said, craaaazy night.

**Dante: **Ah...

**Dante nods his head, disturbingly trying to stay cool with Mary and not lose his opportunity with her.**

**Mary:** So, do you want to do this or not?..

**Dante: **YEE.

**Mary leaps back down on Dante and twirls her tongue in his lips. Dante rubs his hand down her body, though he pauses once reaching the wound spot and softly lifts her top down. Dante throws her on her back, switching sides and allowing Mary to unbuckle his pants while she giggles.**

**Up on the deck, a couple individuals remained around; Either just chatting or relaxing amongst themselves. Amidst these individuals, were Lincoln and Jennifer who were relaxing around a large table with Robert, his wife and daughter. Lincoln stirs his cup of coffee, as Robert goes on about his occupation and what he does for a living. Though Jennifer and Lincoln from time to time, catch glimpses of each other and smile.**

**Robert**: And that's the thing, coming home to a happy wife and a well-behaved daughter is truly a man's dream life. Then again, a wife who's husband comes home with a butt load of cash is a dream life for her as well, aint that right, Rebecca?

**Robert turns to his wife, Rebecca, who was about in her late 30s and had silky, brown hair and sea-blue eyes, and held onto her hand.**

**Rebecca**: Totally. That's totally it.

**Rebecca looks over at Lincoln and Jennifer and mouths the word, "No" to them. Lincoln and Jennifer laugh at Rebecca's doing, resulting to the whole gang laughing out loud, except Robert's daughter.**

**Robert**: Oh, I can confirm that's true!

**Lincoln**: Hm, I don't think everyone agrees with that.

**Lincoln sips his cup of coffee, once retorting his statement. Jennifer tries holding her laughter by putting her wrist over her mouth.**

**Robert**: Who? I'm sure it's not Rebecca here.

**Rebecca raises an eyebrow and smiles to herself, before looking over at Jennifer and Lincoln who were also trying not to laugh at Robert.**

**Robert**: Who could it be?

**Robert glances down next to Rebecca and gasps at his daughter, who's on her phone.**

**Robert**: Is it you, BELLA!?

**Bella lifts her head up, looking to the side of her eye and questioning her dad.**

**Bella**: Is it me what?...

**The whole lot begin break into laughter, as Bella swings her phone up in the air to the side in a "Okay?" manner.**

**Robert**: Nothing, hon. Nothing.

**Bella rolls her eyes and looks back down at her phone.**

**Rebecca**: Don't mind him. Your dad can be weird sometimes, honey.

**Bella**: "Sometimes"?

**Bella mutters under breath, without lifting her eyes to look at them. All four of the adults once again break into laughter .Lincoln sips from the coffee and grumbles.**

**Lincoln**: Wow, this coffee is out of this world. Have you guys tasted it?

**Jennifer**: No, not at all.

**Robert**: Oh yeah.

**Lincoln**: Whatever they put in this, I want dozens of it.

**Lincoln stirs the coffee some more with a straw.**

**Rebecca**: Gah, Robert adores it. I'm more of a black coffee kind of gal.

**Robert**: Eh, black coffee smashfee. Nothing can top light coffee, honey.

**Lincoln looks over at Jennifer, as he takes a sip. He guides his hand over towards Jennifer's mouth, offering her a sip.**

**Lincoln**: Taste it. You'll fall in love.

**Jennifer softly laughs, as she leans down to take a sip from Lincoln's cup. Jennifers' extensive expression displays a delicate state after getting a taste.**

**Jennifer**: Oh. Wow.

**Lincoln**: See!

**Jennifer**: I'm so in love now.

**Bella stands up and looks down at her mother and father.**

**Bella**: I'm going to bed.

**Robert**: You sure, honey?

**Bella**: Yes. This is boring and I'm tired, soo.

**Robert**: But honey, don't you wan-

**Rebecca elbows Robert to stop.**

**Robert**: Oh, okay! Goodnight, hun.

**Rebecca**: Goodnight, sweetheart.

**Bella pushes her chair in and walks off.**

**Jennifer**: Goodnight, Bella.

**Lincoln**: Night.

**A moment of silence occurs, as all four of them stare off into space, listening to the oceans tides and allowing the stench of the sea to fill the area.**

**Robert**: I have a funny story. You know, when people were getting on here. Honey, you know how we were one of the few to be on board first, right?

**Rebecca**: Mhmm.

**Robert**: Well, when people were boarding up. There was this man. This specific man, who had a ticket.

**Lincoln**: Right.

**Robert**: But the guards, they wouldn't let him on. For some reason, they just wouldn't. What tripped me, is he in fact had a ticket. But had three guards remove him out of the ship.

**Rebecca, Lincoln and Jennifer stare at Robert, as he continues with his story.**

**Robert**: He was acting quite... abnormal as well. I guess that's what you could call it. I don't know, the whole thing just confused the barnacles out of me.

**Lincoln**: That's strange.

**Lincoln and Jennifer glance at one another, both of their faces showing mixed, disputeful emotions.**

**Robert**: But ehh, pretty sure it was nothing.

**Rebecca places her hand on Roberts'.**

**Rebecca**: Of course honey, probably just some maniac trying to get on board and they disallowed him.

**Robert**: Yeah, that's it...

**Lincolns' indistinct deeds kept on resuming, as he rested his chin on his knuckle. His eyes concentrated on the distant ocean waves that swiftly sweeped past the ship. He could almost hear voices in his head, telling him to turn back and all of this... whatever this was, wasn't what everyone thought it was. But perhaps, an act of deceit...**

_Central Pacific Ocean, 12:44 A.M_

**The Hotel hallways are as still and mute as a stroll down a pathway in Alaska. Mary's room, the one that she lured Dante in and made love in, is the quietest of all.** **Dante and Mary are both sound asleep, with Dante on the left side of the bed and Mary on the right. But it was only a mere second, until Dante's eyes gaped and he wakes up. He checks to see if Mary is fast asleep, and gradually begins lifting himself up off the bed and meeting his feet with the floor again. He grabs his ripped top from the floor and cautiously tiptoes to the front door. He takes a long, deep breath, as he holds onto the handle and opens the door, then immediately runs 's lone body on the bed is still, no movement or sound being submitted by her. Only a mellow growl or so, can be heard slinking out from her breath. She wiggles her arms a bit, as her fingers dig deep into the mattress' cushion. Her eyes open up, divulging the sharp-redness of the Sclera part in her eye, and her vomit-green Iris's.**

**_..._**


End file.
